Noble Orc Kingdom
Background A hundred thousand years ago, the goddess Vida was defeated as a result of the battle between her and Alda, and the Arachne and Noble Orcs that had fled with her and her gods survived by forming groups encompassing their entire races in the land south of the marshlands. The goddess Vida fell into slumber, and the surviving Pure-breed Vampires became watchmen to protect the place where she rested, while the gods of every race, including the Arachne, needed to fall into a deep slumber for tens of thousands of years to regain the power they had lost due to their wounds. And the remaining Arachne and Noble Orcs endured the dawn of a new era by helping each other. As they had been allies who had fought together under Vida, even though their lifespans and ways of living were different, they helped each other and the first few tens of thousands of years went well. It seemed that the fact that the two races preferred different environments to inhabit, like the Lizardmen and the Titans, worked to their advantage. However, several tens of thousands of years passed, the villages of each race grew in population and development, and the gods began to awaken, beginning with those with the shallowest wounds and greatest power, putting an end to the new age. And with things becoming easier, conflicts of interest began arising between the two races, and arguments began occurring. These didn’t develop into war, but this was only because the gods, including Zanalpadna, the evil god of carapaces and compound eyes, sent Divine Messages to mediate peace whenever signs of conflict began to occur. But soon enough, war between the races that served Vida broke out. At that time, a wise emperor appeared in history. “The one who suppressed the war and brought peace to the southern region of the continent was the Noble Orc Arch-king, Emperor Buugih,” (Gizania ) Emperor Buugih was the most powerful being existing at the time, other than the Pure-breed Vampires who were slumbering with Vida. If he had wanted to, he could have used military might to create an empire with the Noble Orcs standing at the top. However, Emperor Buugih did not do this; he solved each race’s problems through discussion. “We are not enemies. Every one of us are brothers and sisters, are we not? Let us value peace together and prepare for the battle against the tyrannical god Alda and his hounds, who will come for us one day.” (Emperor Buugih) These were his words that had been recorded in history. In other words, he had created unity within by making an enemy of those on the outside. The truth was that the tyrannical god he had mentioned, Alda, the god of law and fate, was indeed an enemy. So, to be more accurate, he had reminded those within that there was an enemy on the outside. And then Emperor Buugih created a republic with the Noble Orc empire at its center, where each race cooperated and helped each other. In the end, the Noble Orcs were in the position of leadership, but this was the natural course of events, as the Noble Orcs possessed the greatest fighting strength among every race. And that republicanism had functioned well until several months ago. That was because even after Emperor Buugih’s death, the successive generations of emperors had been wise and impartial, devoting themselves to maintaining the peace. However, the second son of the late emperor, Prince Bugitas, had felt discontent with this. Was the late emperor Fugofu-sama passed away, Bugitas acquired the divine protection of a god that Gizania had never heard of, a god named Ravovifard, instigated a coup d’état and drove away Prince , who was supposed to become the next emperor, as well as his loyal retainers.” Prince Budarion, who had managed to escape despite being defeated, was in hiding now, relying on the Arachne race where his fiancé Princess Kurnelia was. Having taken over the empire, Bugitas had erased records of his older brother and destroyed the republic created by Emperor Buugih, starting a war to create a dictatorship that worshipped the unknown evil god, Ravovifard. The Arachne race was fighting against the empire along with the other races that supported Prince Budarion, but the situation was grim. That was when the Arachne race had received reports that a fort had suddenly appeared without warning on the outskirts of the marshlands. Having remembered the existence of the Lizardmen race (whom they had apparently forgotten about completely due to lack of interaction with them), the Arachne race had dispatched a group of individuals with Princess Kurnelia at its center to form an alliance with the Lizardmen to change the tides of war. Civil War Between Brothers Government Royal family of noble Orc In the empire of the past, everyone had been taught that children were the treasures of the nation, and the women who give birth to those children should be respected as much as any warrior. But that had changed after the coup d’état. By Bugitas the organization of the empire, from the base that Bugitas was standing on, was unstable as well. Other than those who had fled with his brother, almost all of the Noble Orcs obeyed him. However, only about a third of them had truly sworn loyalty to him; it was obvious that the rest were only pretending to serve him in order to protect the citizens and their families. Of course, False Guidance: Beast Path didn’t show any effects in them. The worst thing were the eyesores that were the Orcs. As they were members of an inferior race, they instinctively obeyed Bugitas. But they had been supposed to throw away the imitation women given to them by Mububujenge when told that they would be given real women, and become exceptional soldiers under the effects of False Guidance: Beast Path. However, the truth was that about half of the Orcs… especially the exceptional individuals, felt animosity to Bugitas in their minds. Religion Vida Mububujenge Ravovifard (Formerly) Military If one excluded exceptional individuals such as heroes, Noble Orcs were indeed an exceptional race. They were as intelligent as humans and all of them were born as powerful Rank 6 beings; they were the most complete race among monsters. But if Noble Orcs were the most superior race, why had Vida created her own new races? Bugitas hadn’t realized this, but while Noble Orcs were more complete, they were very lacking in diversity compared to humans and lower-Rank monsters. Though they did have some individual differences, the races they could become through increasing their Rank were limited, and their skill setups ended up being similar. Orc had experience battling in groups ranging from several individuals to perhaps a dozen, but they didn’t have the experience or knowledge to conduct large-scale war between armies. There hadn’t been any wars for over ten thousand years, and the skirmishes that had occurred were before the wise emperor Buugih appeared. After that, conflicts between nations had been resolved through discussions or battles of strength or wits between the nations’ representatives. There wasn’t a single person (except for the Pure-breed Vampires) in the southern region of the continent who had experienced large-scale battles or wars other than against groups of wild monsters. Thus, the knowledge of military strategy itself didn’t exist. Due to this, advanced military strategy couldn’t be used, and it was easy for battles to become simply charging at each other and relying on pure force Culture Race practice breeding mother ( mother from different species) It is not knowing if the empire is different in this practice as nomad or small and Big groups of orc For the empire of the past, everyone had been taught that children were the treasures of the nation, and the women who give birth to those children should be respected as much as any warrior. But that had changed after the coup d’état. head of a family speaking the human language is a requirement to become the head of a family in the Noble Orc empire Category:Nation Category:City-State Category:Kingdom Category:Lambda Category:Locations Category:Cities